elmoandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anything Muppets
Anything Muppets (or "AMs", as they're referred to in the studio) are "empty" Muppet heads. Facial features, bodies and clothes can be added to make any kind of character. A similar group of puppets known as Whatnotsappeared on The Muppet Show. The Anything People were introduced in the first episode of Sesame Street''in a sketch involving Gordon. An Anything Muppet appeared without any facial features, and Gordon introduced her as an Anything Person and proceeded to give her and four other Anything Muppets who appeared in sequence eyes, noses, and hair to form a family. During the first seasons of ''Sesame Street, they were known as "The Anything People" who could be anything they wanted. Usually the live actors, like Bob, would turn them into different characters. This concept was abandoned after a few seasons, although every once in a while an Anything Muppet character would take off his nose or lose his mustache. Although these puppets were usually used to create human characters, animals were also sometimes concocted from Anything Muppets, until the late 1980s, including the Tortoise and the Hare, the Three Little Pigs, the Three Bears and Captain Vegetable. This practice could be seen in The Miss Muffet Play. Aliens, such as The Gonk and The Geefle, and monsters such as Bennett Snerf, Arlene Frantic, Pamela, Fenwick, Rosemary, Frazzle, Maurice Monster, Harvey Monster, the four monsters from the "empty/full room" sketch, and the Frazzletones could also be made from Anything Muppets. Main Sesame Street characters that are made from Anything Muppets include Count von Count, Prairie Dawn, Mr. Johnson, Roosevelt Franklin,Guy Smiley, Lefty the Salesman, the Twiddlebugs, and Sherlock Hemlock. Types The following types of Anything Muppets appear on Sesame Street: * Brown (Kingston Livingston III, Sergeant Gabriel, "The Most Important Meal of the Day" boy, an elf from Elmo Saves Christmas) * Fat Blue (and live hand variant) (24 Hour Emergency Counting Service Deliveryman, Adam T. Glaser, Agnes, Al, Angry, The Banana King, Ben, Bennett Snerf, Bernie the Baker, Bif, Big Jeffy, Billy the Grownup, Bruno, a boy, Captain Donald Cragen Muppet, Cee Leo Green Muppet, Chris Berman Muppet, Clumsy Dwarf (Dwarf #1), Consider Yourself uncle, Dan, Dew Drops singer, Dirk, Doc Holiday, Dr. Livingstone, Evil Prime Minister, Fairy Godmother, Farmer Fowler, Fat Blue J Friend, "Fat Cat" performer, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Fico, First Grade Custodian, "Five People in My Family" Father, Forgetful Jones' mother, George Washington's Father, Gilbert & Sullivan, The Gonk, Grand High Triangle Lover, Grandmother Happy, Great Fentini, Gus, Gyros Spiniapolis, Hard Head Henry Harris, Harvey Kneeslapper's Fat Blue victim, Harvey Kneeslapper's Mailman victim, "It's Zydeco" drummer, Joe Hundred Guy's Butler, John-Boy, a king, King Gerry's Doctor, King Goodheart, King Peter the Persnickety, King Richard the Chicken-Hearted, King Wasteful V, Lady Agatha, Lamont, Lefty, Lefty's boss, Little Chrissy, "Little Miss Muffet" spider, Mama Countess, Mario, Mervin, Mike, Miss Marble, Morty Moot Mope, Mr. Ice Cream Cone Man, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Lucky, Mrs. Dogooder, Mrs. Guzman, Newsboy, Nickmatic Keyboardist, Old King Cole's saxophone player, The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe, Paul, Peter Piper, Pierre Blue, Polly Darton's announcer, Pokey the Dwarf, Potter Piper, Professor Hastings, PT Bunkum, The Royal Postman, a Russian soldier, Sally Smith, Sam, Simon Soundman, Slap-Happy Sly, The Smartest Person in the Kingdom, Stella, Super K Cereal commercial spokeperson, a Tarnish Brother, Thomas Twiddlebug, Tommy, Two of Old King Cole's Fiddlers, Uncle Louie, Willie Crybaby, a witch, Yellow Submarine train engineer) * Green (Adrienne Bip, Anna (from "The Get Healthy Now Show"), Anne Phibian, Arlene Frantic, Beetles drummer, Beetles guitarist, Beetles lead singer/bassist, Benny, Bobby, Carl the Cop, Carol the Baker, Christmas Carolers female, Clarice, Clementine, Connie, The Country Mouse, Cyranose de Bergerac, Detective Dave, Det. John Munch, Dr. Thad, Elizabeth, Enzo, Ethel Mermaid, Farley, a farmer, The Fastest Person in the Kingdom, "Fat Cat" performer, First Grade Cafeteria Worker, Five People in My Family brother, Francine, The Geefle, Green Alphabeat, Green Hippie, Green J Friend, How Now Brown, "It's Zydeco" accordion player, "It's Zydeco" lead singer, J.P., Jack, Jeanette, Jill, Junior, Katie, Kermit's Doctor, Last, Lefty the Salesman, Librarian, Little Green Riding Hood, Little Jack Horner, Little Jerry, Little Red Riding Hood, The London Frog, Louisey, Mad Man, Mary Rhymie, Middle, The Miller's Daughter, Moo Wave Drummer, Mr. Bricklayer, Nick Normal, Nick Normal's Dad, Norman, Old MacDonald, "Once is Not Enough" daughter, one of Old King Cole's fiddler players, One Way lead singer, Pamela, Pammy, Pierre, a police officer, Prince Firstly, Rapunzel in Elmo's World: Hair, Ready Stan, Roberta, The Royal Doctor, Sad, Sally Soho, Sherlock Hemlock, The Singing Dentists lead singer, Slippery Slim, Sneaky the Dwarf, "Some Enchanted Lunchtime" girl, Spaceship Surprise: The Next Generation Science Officer, "Surprise!" back-up singer, Stan, Susie, Suzetta, Tanya, Taxi Driver McGillicuddy, Telephone Operator, Tony, Tortoise, Two Guys Named Ed, Velma Blank, Vertigo Dwarf (Dwarf #2), William, Willy Muppet, a witch, a woman, The Young Son, The Young Woman Who Lives in a Hat, Zebediah) * Hot Pink (Andy, Betty Lou, Billy, Bruce Rumpelstiltskin, The Busby Twins (Joe and Moe), Charlie, Cheerful, Frankie, Young George Washington, Harold Happy, Heather, Helen Happy, Hot Pink piano player, Hot Pink MTV host, Johnny, Kate, King Kenny the Kind's Granddaughter Katie, Little Red Riding Hood (Sesame Street News Flash), Parker Piper, 'Pickles, Polly, Prairie Dawn, Princess Azalea, Sammy, The Smallest Person in the Kingdom, Sparkey the Dwarf, Stan, Surprised, The Three Little Pigs, Ursula, Worthington, Xavier, Young Willie Nillie) * Large Green Live Hand (Super K Cereal commercial spokeperson) * Large Lavender Hand Rod Armed (Count, Rusty, Mr. Essex, Sonny Friendly, Frankie, Donald Trump Muppet, Princess and the C, Ambulance Driver) * 'Large Lavender Live Hand (Aladdin, Ambulance Driver, Bad Bart, Biff, a boy, Bushman Bill, Captain Vegetable, Carl the Curtain Puller, Count von Count, Count von Count's Brother, Count von Count's Mother, Countess Dahling von Dahling, Countess von Backwards, Dalia, Dr. No, The Easter Bunny, a elderly man, Farley, Forgetful Jones, Forgetful Jones' cousin, Forgetful Jones' father, Goldilocks, The Grand High Triangle Lover, Granny Fanny Nesselrode, Harvey Kneeslapper, Headline Howie, Japanese Storyteller, Jascha Lombardi, Joe Marley, Kate Pierson Muppet, King Gerry the Generous, King Kenny the Kind, The King of Reading and Writing, Lady Two, Librarian, Little Bo Peep, Little Miss Muffet, Madame Schwartzhead, Marshal McClean, Marty, Marvin (agent), Marvin (music store owner), Mary Mary Quite Contrary, Max (barber), Max (casting director), Miss Vicki, "The Most Important Meal of the Day" mother, Mother Goose, Mr. Can You Guess, Mr. Chatterly, Mr. Jerry, Mrs. Rooney, The Mudman, The Amazing Mumford, Dr. Nobel Price, Old King Cole, Old Mother Hubbard (1970s), "Once is Not Enough" mother, one of Old King Cole's fiddler players, Pat Playjacks, Pizzeria Dos workers, Phil Harmonic, Queen Edna, Queen Olivia, Queen Quinella, Rocky's Mother, Rodeo Rosie, The Royal Lackey, Sally Screamer, Sam (little boy), Sam (shopkeeper), Sandy, Sinister Sam, Snow White, Sonny Friendly, Sparky, T-Shirt Salesman, Tough Eddie, Uncle Ned, Vivian, Wyoming Walt) * Large Orange Live Hand (Laundromat Manager, King Fred Charming, Murray the Mediocre, Sir John Feel good, Mo, Grand Royal Square Lover, Geppetto, Diva D'Abruzzo, Super Nanny, Hansel, Noel Cowherd, Ernie, Eddie the Curtain Puller, King Ed) * Large Pink Live Hand (Closer, Gretel, Prairie Dawn's Mom, Ringmaster, Sadie Schwartzbaum, Virginia Virginia) * Lavender (Alice, Alice the Actress, Astronaut, Beetles drummer, Beetles guitarist, Beetles keyboardist, Bennett Snerf, Benny's and Lefty's Boss, Billy, Billy Idle, Bip Bippadotta (from "Everybody's Song), a boy, Bruce Stringbean, Captain Vegetable, The Cat, Chester O'Leary, Chrissy the Lavender Monotone, Cinderella, The City Mouse, Det. Olivia Benson, Dick, Dew Drops singer, Dierdre, The Emperor, Fanny the Firefighter, Farmer Brown's Wife, Farmer McGregory, "Fat Cat" performer, Fauna, Felicity, Fenwick la Touche, First, First Grade Nurse, First Grade Cafeteria Worker, Flo, Fran, Frances Oznowicz, Frazzletone singer, George, a girl, Hare, Harvey Kneeslapper's Lavender victim, Herbert Birdsfoot, Howie, Ida Nomer, "I'm a Baby" Lead Singer, Itchy Dwarf (Dwarf #4), "It's Zydeco" guitarist, Jack from Sesame Street News Flash, Jeffy, Jerome, Jill, Juanita, Judy, King, Lavender Alphabeat, Lavender J Friend, Leslie Mostly, The Little Girl in The Question Song, Little Miss Muffet, Loretta, Margaret, Maria, Marshal Earp, Mary, Maxine (from "The Opposite Song" and "Baby Brother"), Michael (from "The Get Healthy Now Show"), Mick Swagger, Miss M, Moo Wave Guitarist, Mr. Between, Mr. Referee, Ms. Carpenter, Ms. Scarlett, Nickmatic Drummer, Numberella, Old King Cole's drummer, one of Old King Cole's fiddler players, Patrick, Pinocchio, Polly Darton, Princess Geraldine, Professor Nucleus Von Fission, Proud, Dr. Rainbrain, Rapunzel, Rita Rucci, Rosemary, Roxie Marie, Sammy the Snake, The School Game hostess, Scuba Diver, Sensitive Nose Dwarf (Dwarf #6), Sergeant Thursday, Sissy, Sleeping Beauty (Season 37), Smart Tina, Snookey the Dwarf, "Some Enchanted Lunchtime" boy, Sophie, Spaceship Surprise: The Next Generation Doctor, "Surprise!" lead singer, One of The Tarnish Brothers, Tessie Twiddlebug, Tommy and Sally Wilson, Two Guys Named Ed, a witch, The Young Man Who Lives in a Glove) * Light Green (Jean the Genie, Murray, smaller frogs, Joey (from "The Get Healthy Now Show")) * Magenta (Flo, Smelly, Breakfast Club Singer, Tony, Dinner Theatre cousin, Tyrone, Prince, Groucho Marx Muppet, Finnicky) * Orange Gold '''(and live hand variant) (Akshar Kumar, Announcer for Granny Fanny Nesslerode's "Answer Lady" skits, Baritone, Bill Compton Muppet, Cable Guy, Captain ("Imagine That"), Captain Breakfast, Carson Daly Muppet, One of the Christmas carolers in Elmo's World: Happy Holidays, Conrad Love, Cowboy with a Drawl, Daddy, David Letterguy, Don Music, Donnie's Dad, Eliot Stabler Muppet, The Fairy Godperson, French Canadian Lumberjack, Gardener, Gassy Dwarf (Dwarf #3), George Washington in "The American Revolution", Grover's Car Rental, Guy Smiley, Hardhats, Harry, Hippie Daddy, Hiram, Jack Bauer Muppet, James Bond Muppet, Jeff Probst Muppet, Jim's Father, Joe Hundred Guy, The King, Lance (director), Librarian, Mack, Man in the Sleeveless Undershirt, Mike the Violin Player, Minnesota Mel, Monty, Mr. Draper, Mr. Gue, Mr. Schneeze, Murray Matisse, Nelson, Old King Cole's servant, Omelet Prince of Dinner, The Pied Piper, Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Cha-Cha-Charming, Prince Paul Charming, Professor Gary Gill, Put a Lid On It, Rick, Ronnie Trash, The Royal Barber, The Royal Cook, Salesman, Salvador Dada, Sheryl Crow Muppet, Dr. Sigmund Sillystuff, Sonny Friendly, Spaceship Surprise Captain, One of The Tarnish Brothers, Tom Twinkletoes, Tony's Pa, Toy Truck, Upside Downtown Abbey, Vincent Twice, Walter, The Woodsman) * '''Orange Pumpkin (Baby Breeze, Baby Fats Domino, Bip Bippadotta (1970s), Brian, Cheryl, Dicky Tick, Eddie, Ernestine, Flakey the Dwarf, Lisa, Nora Nicks, Polly, Rocky, Same Sound Brown, Timmy Twiddlebug) * Pumpkin (and live hand variant) (Big Barney, Bill Smith, Bobby, China Shop Clerk, Dr. Feel, Dr. Thad and the Medications backup singer, Drippy the Dwarf, The Encyclopedia Salesman, Farmer Brown, Farmer Frankie, Frazzle, Fenwick, Firefighter Jackson, First Grade Custodian, Five People in My Family Mother, Frank Lloyd Left, Frankie, Grenadier Guardsman, Hammy Dwarf (Dwarf #7), Harvey Kneeslapper's Pumpkin victim, H-Man, Howie Eatswell, "It's Zydeco" washboard player, Jack Be Nimble, Jack the Boss, Jeff Bawksworthy, John, The Man in Brown, Mean Manny, Miss Fran, Moo Wave Keyboardist, Mr. Moses, Mr. Ogden, Mrs. Turow, Newt the Nightwatchman, Nickmatic Guitarist, Old King Cole's bass player, Old MacDonald, one of Old King Cole's fiddler players, Pumpkin Hippie, Pumpkin J Friend, Ready Eddie, Richard, Rockin' Richard the Pumpkin Monotone, The Royal Fireman, Santa Claus in a Sesame Street News Flash segment, Spaceship Surprise Mate, Spaceship Surprise: The Next Generation Security Officer, The Square, Stan, Sully, Super K Cereal commercial spokeperson, The Tallest Person in the Kingdom, A Tarnish Brother, Tiny Tim's Uke Repair delivery man, Toulouse, Victor, Wodehouse, Yellow Submarine pilot) * Purple (Bip Bippadotta, Christopher Columbus, Dew Drops singer, End, First Grade Cafeteria Worker, Five People in My Family brother, The Hipster, "It's Zydeco" violinist, Lovey, Next Generation Captain, Phil, Purple Hippie, Purple Monotone, Roosevelt Franklin's Mother, Sad Man, Teresa, Tito, Yellow Submarine captain) * Reddish-Magenta (Beginning, Carlos, Fearful, Five People in My Family Sister, Mahna Mahna (1969), Roosevelt Franklin, Tina Twiddlebug) * Small Lavender (Sonny Friendly (in Episode 3911)) Notes The term "AM" is also used to refer to various background characters, such as monsters, animals, Honkers, Dingers, and other creatures. In these cases, scripts call AMs "animated Muppets". Category:Charecters